


Driven by Madness

by Kabub



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabub/pseuds/Kabub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better summary to come when this story gets seriously developed. (Which might never happen)</p>
<p>It is about thirty years after the Millennium war which did not just shake England, but the entire world. London has been rebuilt on top of its former ruins and is a beacon of light for the old, new and foreign worlds.<br/>Alucard is everywhere and nowhere, but hints of his older self before domestication shine through. Seras thrives upon her (by now not so) new abilities and has challenges with balancing her powers and humanity. Sir Integra Hellsing might be an old woman now, but her character and beauty still holds others in awe.<br/>A new age has started, and with that a new evil as well. It hopes to swallow this new world with all its glories. However heroes old and new, familiar and strange, dangerous and amiable will stand in its path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven by Madness

“Advance Troop B find cover!” was the last thing the commander ordered his team through the walkie-talkies before a huge canon shell flew past them. It collided with a concrete wall about fifty feet away from the small group of soldiers. The shell exploded instantly on contact, and burned everything to crisps instantly with a huge heat shock wave. 

“Well, that took care of those nasty ghouls! Haven’t seen those pumpkin heads around in a while.” exclaimed a short haired blond woman while quickly holstering her over-sized canon behind her back. She jumped down from the elevated post with no effort and landed on the now with ashes and debris covered ground, just in time before the structure crumbled behind her. The air was thick with dark smoke, and the visibility was low with random flickers of fire popping up. In a distance one could hear the crumbling noises of more fallen objects. Flames flickered and danced around her, but it was to no bother to the woman.

“Commander Bridges to Seras Victoria! The entire advance troop has been taken out by your Harkonnen. That is short of a dozen trained men dead. Don’t you think you could have used your enhanced abilities to deal with this situation differently?” was shouted into her ear through the headset by the commander. Bridges was new to Hellsing, and to Seras’ opinion did not quite know his place yet. 

She turned on her mic and calmly replied: “Commander, I probably could have. However, the main target is about to get away. Your people are in my way to silence the main objective, which I’ll be getting to now. That troop of soldiers was outnumbered anyway and would probably have been dead within another ten minutes. If anything, I made this quick for them.”

“What are you talking about? Whatever mutation we are dealing with, they were slow and seem to have no higher thought process. Troop B might have been outnumbered, but could have easily taken them down!” replied the commander, snapping quickly back at her. 

“I really wish we’d still educate people on vampires, and other supernatural creatures and don’t just explain everything with mutations and cybernetic enhancements…” Seras thought to herself as she debated on a reply to this snotty guy. 

After the Millennium war the entire world was in a deep state of chaos, mainly because the common population could simply not handle the idea of not being on the top of the food chain. Interestingly, everything was hushed down quickly by international authorities with rumors of terrorists, lab experiments and super soldiers created by Neo Nazis. How people believed that was beyond Seras, but it worked. Unfortunately for her, she could not just explain that to Bridges, or anyone in fact. Normally it would not have mattered anyway because vampire attacks were extremely rare and most of the time Hellsing’s forces were sent out to deal with underground or government experiments gone south, making her un-life incredibly boring. However, this was different. It reminded her back to the days when she was newly turned, and stood by her master’s side. She missed being called Police Girl and being afraid of the dark.

“Seras Victoria! Are you even listening?!” shouted the commander at her. She was abruptly ripped out of her thoughts, apparently missing some dialogue directed at her by Bridges. 

“Commander, no I’m not. I don’t know if you have been given this information, but this is a new advanced threat not to be underestimated! I’ll be dealing with my target now.” She instantly roared back at him and started running through the destroyed room in a slightly faster pace than humanly possible. She could not dematerialize, create her shadow wings or travel through a portal; technology had not caught up to her vampire standards yet. Pretending to be technologically advanced made living with humans plausible but also dulled her excitement down extremely. However, tonight the old fashioned hunt was on and she was almost giddy about it.

 

The target in question was not really getting away like she had stated to Bridges. It was hard to believe that he was not a fledgling vampire; his powers were not developed and it seemed like his senses were not either. Or maybe his master was toying around, but Seras could not sense any current ties to older blood. For Seras this was game, and whilst her prey was trying to make an escape, he left an easy to follow presence, which she could easily pick up with her Third Eye. 

Interestingly enough, the escaping vampire chose a deserted road to run along. Seras found an abandoned house and jumped up on the roof to see the scene unfold. This all seemed too familiar. The full moon was hanging low in the sky, no clouds obstructing its eerie illuminating shine. There was a tree line on both sides of the road, full of mighty oaks and old pines and the occasional shrub. The wind softly rustled through their crowns, making them move in unison like a soft ripple in the water. It was just like when…

“Your turn, Police Girl” Alucard said to Seras. How she could hear him so clearly while he was still inside the house made no sense to her. Nothing made sense to her right now. She was trembling and replied nervously: “Yes, sir.”

“What are you waiting for? Do it!” the elder vampire commanded. The targeted female vampire was running for her un-life, and Seras was quickly losing faith in her “new” abilities. She knew what these two freaks had done. She knew her mission and felt this strong sense of duty, but right now anxiety caught up to her.

“Sir, she is already, five… no, six hundred meters away!” is all she could reply back to her master, Alucard. This was impossible, and she feared for what was to come next.

However, unlike during her police training when her superiors instantly yelled and judged her, the girl’s master calmly replied in a soothing voice: “Imagine the Third Eye. On the forehead, aim from there. If you shoot like a human, then you’re going to miss like a human.”

“But sir…”

“Aim right for her heart. Don’t worry. You’ll put the bullet right through her.” He kept on going, reassuring Seras.

She was getting more nervous and was starting to shake. She had no equipment to deal with this, and never had previous training for these sort of missions. She simply did not understand how killing vampires was now expected of her. She did not even feel like she was a supernatural nocturnal being. All she could say back was: “But it’s so dark, and I don’t have a scope.”

Somehow she felt Alucard’s presence closer now. He sounded a little firmer now, but not overwhelmingly. 

“That’s a human complaint. Now, it’s time to make the shot like a proper vampire!”

Something in her changed when he mentioned the word vampire. The fledgling felt a little bit out of control as her new powers came surging through her. She concentrated on the target, aimed and killed…

Him. 

Seras was a little bit in shock as she realized what just happened. Lost in thought she pulled the trigger and entirely through instinct, without any given thought, killed the escaping vampire. His chest was torn open by the immense bullet, and there was only a wide gaping hole where his heart used to be. His body collapsed on the deserted road, blood pooling around the corpse. As his last bits of consciousness left this world, his remains turned into a small pile of dust. A soft wind rushed over the street, picked up the pile, and carried it with it until nothing was left of the now truly dead vampire.

That was not how it was supposed to go. The female Nosferatu was hoping for an intense chase, playing with her prey and letting go of all her control and powers, although it was not even close to necessary with her enemy having that low of abilities. The last time she got out of Hellsing mansion on a mission was years ago, and only after the threat had killed an entire squad of Hellsing soldiers, due to miscalculations about the situation by superiors. Back then, she put a quick end to it, feeling sick to her stomach that so many human lives had been lost to pride and stupidity. 

Only now, did she realize that it had not bothered her that she single-mindedly killed about a dozen people. Relatively innocent men and women that had no idea what was coming for them. The indication of becoming more and more inhuman did bother her though. Thirty years ago, she clung to her humanity with every cell of her being. Even after drinking Pip’s blood, and coming into her full abilities, duty and responsibility always kept Seras on her toes. However that seemed so far away now, like her still absent and missing master, like the Wild Geese teasing and annoying her, like anyone truly recognizing and caring for her.


End file.
